vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:GuttenPlag, VroniPlag, schavanplag – erzeugen ein Klima des Verdachts und der Bedrohung?
Zur Frage des Selbstverständnisses im Wiki und dessen Außenansicht Vor kurzem wurde ein User, nämlich GeS, in diesem Wiki nach seinem Selbstverständnis gefragt. Jetzt, gestern am 14.06. ist in der sueddeutschen.de ein Gastbeitrag von Frühwald et al. erschienen, der ersichtlich das dieses Wiki tragende Selbstverständnis unumwunden angreift, im Sinne einer Art ‚Rückbau’ einer seit GuttenPlags Zeiten viel befahrenen Straße der Plagiatedokumentation. „Unwürdiges Spektakel“ wird da jenen vorgeworfen, die netzgestützte Plagiatedokumentation mit der Methode des Textvergleichs betreiben als eine »''Praxis, die die notwendige sachliche Überprüfung verdächtigter Arbeiten behindert und lediglich behauptete Verfehlungen durch ständige Wiederholung fixiert''«. Ich denke, dass hier eine Gegenoffensive aus Kreisen des Wissenschaftsbetriebes gestartet wird, welche die ‚Autonomie’ der Hochschulen, die von Seiten VroniPlags und anderer Plattformen nie in Frage gestellt wurde, in extenso und ausgesprochen restaurativ verteidigen und wiederherstellen möchte. Diese Forum-Seite habe ich angelegt, weil IMO innerhalb dieses Wiki diese ‚Streitschrift’ der Gastautoren nicht ohne Antwort bleiben sollte. Um aus meinem Selbstverständnis (nicht nur in diesem Wiki) in dieser Frage einen eröffnenden Diskussionsbeitrag zu leisten, erlaube ich mir, meine Gedanken hierzu vorzutragen (die ich auch in einem Online-Kommentar der Süddeutschen zugesendet habe). Hic Rhodus, hic salta! Bei so viel Prominenz und Eminenzen wird es den sog. Plagiatsjägern jetzt aber angst und bange werden. Dieses ‚Manifest’ liest sich analog einem politischen Grundsatzprogramm. Denn man an die Arbeit, Eminenzen. Nicht Programmatik vermelden, sondern Handeln, das ist: Strukturen schaffen, welche die Anwendung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis wahrscheinlicher machen. Wenn allerdings noch jüngst Prof. B. Kempen, Präsident des Deutschen Hochschulverbandes, eine Verjährung nach zehn Jahren für Plagiatsvergehen in Doktorarbeiten fordert, dann ahnt man, wie es um die Selbstreinigungskraft der Kräfte im Hochschulbetrieb realiter bestellt ist. Cui bono? Nun allen, die vor mehr als 10 Jahren promoviert hatten. Diese Absolution schließt ganz zufällig die gesamte deutsche politische, wirtschaftliche und wissenschaftliche Elite ein. Das Bangen, das VroniPlag zum Beispiel Mathiopoulos oder dem Vattenfall-Manager und Honorarprofessor Dähnert bereitet(e) wird dadurch an epidemischer Ausbreitung gehindert. Kein universitäres Gremium muss sich mehr auf der Ebene Professoren prüfen die wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit des Kollegen XY von den Medien und gar den Strafverfolgungsbehörden belästigt fühlen. Mit Faust gesprochen: Die Botschaft hör’ ich wohl, allein mir fehlt der Glaube! Mag sein, dass das von den genannten Autoren vorgetragene Credo sich nicht von solchen Interessenabhängigkeiten korrumpieren lässt; mag sein, dass sie einen ähnlichen gesellschaftlichen bzw. wissenschaftspraktischen Impetus anstreben wie im April 1997 Roman Herzog mit seiner berühmt gewordenen, aber folgenlosen „Ruck“-Rede im Hotel Adlon, Berlin. Die Kempen-Forderung wie auch die hier aufgestellten Grundsätze Artikel / kr finden sich indes leider allzu leicht zu einer gemeinsamen Konsequenz zusammen: Sie lassen sich sehr gut instrumentalisieren, den Weg zu weisen, wie in Teilen transparent gewordene und unter öffentlichen Druck geratene Abläufe im Wissenschaftsbetrieb dieser öffentlichen Kontrolle wieder entzogen werden können. Sollten die Autoren dieses ‚Manifests’ wirklich nur eine Selbstreinigung innerhalb des Wissenschaftsbetriebes in Gang setzen bzw. befördern wollen, dann gilt für jeden von ihnen das vorangestellte Motto: Hic Rhodus, hic salta! So weit, so gut? Bin auf Eure Meinungen zu dem Gastbeitrag gespannt. Kreuzritter 01:16, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ich sehe nicht, wo in diesem Gastbeitrag in der SZ auf GuttenPlag/VroniPlag konkret Bezug genommen wird (abgesehen von der Onlinefassung, die das redaktionell am Anfang tut mit: "Guttenplag und kein Ende" - in der gedruckten steht das nicht). Ich persönlich kann die im Beitrag vorgetragenen "Thesen" in jeder Hinsicht - abgesehen von der wenig erkenntnisfördernden Selbstapostrophierung der Autoren als "die Wissenschaft selbst" - teilen. KayH 01:56, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Nun, in der Tat, VroniPlag wird nicht namentlich adressiert, auch keine andere Plattform. Daraus aber abzuleiten, man sei nicht gemeint, ist schon recht erstaunlich. Vielleicht hilft es, folgende Textstellen noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. (Hervorh. durch Fettschrift / kr) ::»Die von allen möglichen Seiten betriebene Suche nach Plagiaten in Doktorarbeiten macht eine Klarstellung durch die Wissenschaft selbst notwendig.« VroniPlag außen vor? ::»So wie die jeweilige Methodologie, die eine Disziplin der Wissenschaft als verbindlich betrachtet, von der Gemeinschaft der Wissenschaftlerinnen und Wissenschaftler des betreffenden Faches bestimmt wird, können auch die Regeln, durch die Missbrauch im Umgang mit dem Stand der Forschung verhindert wird, durch niemand anderen formuliert werden als durch die betreffende scientific community.« VroniPlag außen vor? Für die Autoren: Ja! Denn gegenüber pseudonym vertretenen ‚Standards’ und daraus abgeleiteten Plagiatsvorwürfen einer Internet-Community grenzen sich die Autoren klar ab. Oder gehört VroniPlag zur scientific community? ::»Nicht ohne Grund sind es deshalb die Einrichtungen, in denen sich die Wissenschaft selbst organisiert …., die die Kriterien formulieren, deren Einhaltung für die von der Wissenschaft selbst gesetzten Ziele notwendig ist.« VroniPlag außen vor? Für die Autoren: Ja! Denn eine Internet-Plattform gehört sicherlich nicht zu den „Einrichtungen, …“. ::»Ob ein Gedanke neuartig ist, kann kein Computer prüfen« VroniPlag außen vor? Natürlich kann man so was unterschreiben, denn keiner hier hat jemals Gegenteiliges behauptet. Es gilt aber den Kontext zu beachten, in dem dieser Zwischentitel steht. Das gilt auch für manch anderen Satz in dem Beitrag. Die Autoren sagen ja nicht, wir begrüßen die Online-Plagiatdokumentation, sondern sprechen ihr die Kompetenz ab, Plagiate überhaupt feststellen zu können. Wenn schon digitale Textvergleiche, dann innerhalb der Selbstverwaltung der „Einrichtungen“. VroniPlag und andere außen vor im Sinne von „Ihr gehört nicht dazu“, nicht außen vor im Sinne von adressiert, wenn auch nicht namentlich. ::»Etliches davon ist in Regelwerken verbindlich formuliert, manches auch dem Wandel unterworfen.« Das hier Ausgesagte ist für sich gesehen auch wieder so eine Aussage, die man arglos unterschreiben könnte. Da möchte ich doch mal erinnern an Diskussionen hier im Wiki und die Argumente zur Verteidigung eigenen Vorgehens, wenn VroniPlag meist in IP-Kommentaren angefragt wurde, ob es nicht auf die Regeln (häufig: „Zitierregeln“) der jeweiligen Uni ankomme und ob die nicht ohnehin dem zeitlichen Wandel unterworfen waren und sind. Möchte es mir hier im Moment ersparen, aus den dazu gegebenen Antworten von VroniPlag-Aktiven zu zitieren. In dem Moment, wo VP einen ‚Fall’ auf die Home stellt, wird daraus in den Augen aller außenstehender Betrachter ein namentlich dokumentierter Plagiatvorwurf i.S. der Verletzung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis. Dies geschieht unabhängig von Rücksichtnahmen, welche die Autoren im Gastbeitrag einfordern. VroniPlag außen vor? ::»Die neuen Möglichkeiten des digitalen Wort- oder Textvergleichs können dafür nützlich und sogar notwendig sein.« Wieder so ein unverdächtiger Satz, den jeder, nimmt man ihn nur bei sich selbst, natürlich unterschreiben kann. Dumm ist nur, dass im Kontext des Gesamtbeitrages mit ausgesagt ist, dass die Nützlichkeit und Notwendigkeit nur bei Anwendung innerhalb der scientific community und ihren Einrichtungen der Selbstverwaltung von Wissenschaft lege artis zu akzeptieren sei. VroniPlag nicht betroffen, in dem Sinne außen vor? Nein, außen vor nur in dem Sinne, dass die Plattform kein Organ der selbstverwalteten Wissenschaft ist. Platt formuliert sagt der Artikel: Lasst die Finger davon! Wir regeln das schon selbst. ::»Dass in der Vergangenheit in Einzelfällen die Prüfung auf Einhaltung der Regeln wissenschaftlicher Integrität seitens der Wissenschaft nicht zureichend erfolgte und sie von außen an ihre Pflichten erinnert werden musste, ist auch aus Sicht der Wissenschaft selbst bedrückend.« i.V.m. : »Angesichts des Missbrauchs … weltweit intensiv … zu belegen.« Ich übersetze mal frei: „von außen“ = insbesondere GuttenPlag, „VroniPlag“. Dann steht da: Peinlich, dass wir von Internet-Plattformen auf Versäumnisse aufmerksam gemacht werden mussten. Doch inzwischen arbeiten wir “weltweit intensiv“ an der Lösung des Problems. Danach wird eine solche Erinnerung an Pflichten nicht mehr erforderlich sein. Wir erledigen solche Sachen dann von Anfang bis Ende in eigener Regie. Wie heißt es doch in Fiesco II/5: „Der Mohr hat seine Arbeit getan, der Mohr kann gehen.“ Wiederum: VroniPlag betroffen, aber nicht namentlich genannt (warum auch?) – in jedem Fall: VroniPlag, der „Mohr“, außen vor. ::»Diese wichtige Intention wird konterkariert, wenn die Methode digitaler Textvergleichung für etwas eingesetzt wird, was mit einer kriteriengeleiteten Auseinandersetzung '''mit Plagiatsvorwürfen nichts zu tun hat. Wir beobachten mit Sorge, dass in der letzten Zeit '''durch nach Belieben gesetzte Standards wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens '''sowie '''durch nachträgliche Anwendung erst später entwickelter Kriterien ein Klima des Verdachts und der Bedrohung entsteht, in dem Vertrauen durch scheinbare Transparenz ersetzt wird, junge Menschen bei der Herstellung ihrer Qualifikationsarbeiten in Verwirrung geraten und das Verhältnis der Wissenschaft zur Öffentlichkeit beschädigt wird. Eine Praxis, die die notwendige sachliche Überprüfung verdächtigter Arbeiten behindert und lediglich behauptete Verfehlungen durch ständige Wiederholung fixiert, ist ein Spektakel, das einer aufgeklärten Gesellschaft nicht würdig ist.« Auch VroniPlag versteht seine Arbeit als eine Form kriteriengeleiteter Auseinandersetzung, jedoch auch hier gilt: Die Autoren meinen aber gerade nicht die Kriterien, nach denen im VroniPlag Fragmente im Diskurs der dort Aktiven erstellt werden, sondern die innerhalb der Selbstverwaltungseinrichtungen auf der Basis der scientific community im geschichtlichen Wandel je erzeugten, je verabredeten Kriterien! Im nächsten Satz: Keine rückbezügliche Anwendung erst seit 2011 entwickelter Beurteilungskriterien im VroniPlag? Keine durch Mehrheitsmeinung der Aktiven getragene operationale Definition von Kriterien? Keine Glocken, die läuten bei der Anspielung auf „scheinbare Transparenz“, wo VroniPlag doch immer wieder die „Transparenz“ sozusagen als Markenzeichen herausgestellt hat? VroniPlag nicht betroffen? Muss erst eine namentliche Erwähnung her, um sich betroffen zu fühlen? Kreuzritter 10:47, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich stimme Dir durchaus zu, daß sich der Beitrag in der Gesamttendenz als eine Art "Basta-Rede der Wissenschaft höchstselbst" liest ("jetzt laßt mal gut sein"). Die dargebotenen "Einzelthesen" lesen sich aber m.E. nicht so. - Natürlich ist VroniPlag ein Teil der scientific community, denn die hier dokumentierten Fakten sind Teil des wissenschaftlichen Diskurses auch an den Universitäten geworden. Das ist ersichtlich an den Pressemitteilungen von Universitäten. Das ist ersichtlich an der öffentlichen Auseinandersetzung in den Medien. Das ist ersichtlich sogar an Gerichtsentscheidungen zu den Konsequenzen der hier dokumentierten Fakten. Damit mögen sich die Autoren des Beitrags offensichtlich nicht so recht anfreunden. Man sieht deutlich, daß die Unterzeichner eher an etablierte Institutionen denken, wenn sie von "der Wissenschaft" reden. Aber ganz praktisch? - Ich zumindest hätte den Beitrag bedenkenlos unterzeichnen können. Auch wenn ich den einen oder anderen Satz etwas anders formuliert hätte. KayH 11:29, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Frage an alle: Bestimmt nun eine "Gesamttendenz" die Auslegung der "Einzelthesen" oder 'überstimmen' die Einzelthesen die Gesamttendenz? Und wenn sich hier Aktive der "scientific community" zurechnen lassen, der Artikel benutzt von jedermann unterschreibbare Sätze zur Distanzierung von - ja, wer könnte denn eigentlich gemeint sein, wenn nicht insbesondere VroniPlag, schavanplag.wordpress? Und "Man sieht deutlich ..." - ja eben, ist doch meine Rede! Die Autoren meinen mitnichten damit VroniPlag als Teil der verfassten und nach deren Meinung allein zuständigen Wissenschaft. Damit kein Missverständnis entsteht: keine erfreuliche Entwicklung in meinen Augen. Kreuzritter 12:28, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::Insbesondere der oben schon von Dir zitierte letzte Satz des Beitrags ("Eine Praxis, die die notwendige sachliche Überprüfung verdächtigter Arbeiten behindert und lediglich behauptete Verfehlungen durch ständige Wiederholung fixiert, ist ein Spektakel, das einer aufgeklärten Gesellschaft nicht würdig ist.") macht deutlich, daß hier keine der drei von Dir genannten Plattformen gemeint sein kann. Der Satz könnte sich durchaus auf eine unerfreuliche Tendenz an anderer Stelle beziehen, Faktenrecherche und -dokumentation durch Pressegeraune zu ersetzen. Einer Kritik daran - das wird kaum jemanden verwundern - schließe ich mich in jeder Hinsicht an. Sowas behindert tatsächlich die sachliche Prüfung von Fakten enorm. KayH 12:50, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr :) Es bleibt aber dabei: Die "Gesamttendenz" und auch etliche Einzelaussagen stützen die Annahme, dass außeruniversitäre Plagiatedokumentation vom Grundsätzlichen her in dem Gastbeitrag als unerwünscht und kontraproduktiv abgelehnt wird. Alles in einer Hand! Und zwar in den Organen der Selbstverwaltung (Stichwort: "Einrichtungen"!). Und m.E. gehört VP - noch? - nicht in diesen Kreis. Würde mich freuen, wenn KayH mit seiner Interpretation richtig läge. Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn nicht nur KayH es für wert befindet, sich Zeit für eine Meinungsäußerung zu nehmen. . Scheint keine Selbstverständlichkeit zu sein, deshalb besonderer Dank an KayH, dass er sich die Zeit nimmt. Kreuzritter 13:19, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Nachtrag: Dass da auch ein Seitenhieb auf andere Vorgänge angedeutet ist, mag ja alles sein, wird aber benutzt als verstärkendes Argument, durch Alleinzuständigkeit universitärer Selbstverwaltung außeruniversitäre Plagiatedokumentation als nicht zielführend abzulehnen und aus dem Diskurs auszugrenzen.Kreuzritter 13:27, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Naja, Kreuzritter hat den Text schon gut analysiert, ganz so unverfänglich ist diese "Klarstellung" nicht gerade, wenn man mal genauer auf die sprachlichen Feinheiten achtet. Das, was die Autoren primär umtreibt, steht im Schlussteil, denn dort werden die stärksten Wertungen reingepackt. Ohne dass irgendein konkreter Name oder Fall genannt wird, scheinen die Aussagen (auch wegen der Eingrenzung "in der letzten Zeit") doch genau auf diese internetgestützten Untersuchungen zu zielen. Wobei das mit den "lediglich behaupteten Verfehlungen" und insbes. der "ständigen Wiederholung" der Vorwürfe eher auf Heidingsfelders jüngste As-Trittbrettshow hindeutet und auch der Auslöser für den Artikel gewesen sein könnte. Nur was soll dieses seltsam unbestimmte Geraune, warum scheut man sich, diese Vorwürfe präzise zu adressieren und zu sagen, wen man meint und wem konkret man hier die Kompetenz abspricht? So klingt das alles pauschal nach: Ihr da im Internet handelt willkürlich, unseriös und unfair, erzeugt Unsicherheit und schadet mehr als ihr nützt. Also hört bitte damit auf und überlasst es wieder uns, die wir dazu berufen sind. Wenn man diesen Text in Verbindung mit den Äußerungen von Löwer und Kempen sieht, deutet es darauf hin, wie groß die Sehnsucht sein muss, dass damit endlich wieder Schluss und man beim kollegialen Umgang mit wissenschaftlichen Problemfällen wieder unter sich ist. Diese Autoren scheinen allerdings eher auf die Wirksamkeit eines Appells zu setzen, der zwar zunächst Fehlentwicklungen einräumt, ansonsten aber moralisch ziemlich vorwufssatt gegenüber jenen daherkommt, die versuchen, darauf anhand öffentlich nachprüfbarer Belege aufmerksam zu machen. Möglicherweise will der Text auch dazu beitragen, das Klima und die Wahrnehmung solcher Plagiatsuntersuchungen dahingehend zu beeinflussen, dass sie verstärkt als illegitim, unqualifiziert und daher unbeachtlich wahrgenommen werden. Dazu passt auch die kursive Einleitung, die dem Leser vermittelt, was das doch alles für erfahrene und verdienstvolle Leute sind ("allesamt erfahrene Hochschullehrer", "leitende Funktionäre", "Präsidenten", "Vorsitzender", "Universitäten und Rektorenkonferenzen geleitet", "intensiv mit ethischen Fragen der Wissenschaft beschäftigt"), deren Urteil man also ruhig vertrauen kann: *Wolfgang Frühwald (*1935, Germanist, München) *Gerhart von Graevenitz (*1944 Germanist, Konstanz) *Ludger Honnefelder (*1936 Philosoph, Bonn und Berlin) *Reimar Lüst (*1923 Physiker, Hamburg) *Christoph Markschies (*1962 Theologe, Berlin) *Ernst Theodor Rietschel (*1941 Chemiker, Berlin) *Ernst-Ludwig Winnacker (*1941 Biochemiker, München und Straßburg) *Rüdiger Wolfrum (*1941 Rechtswissenschaftler, Hamburg und Heidelberg) Irgendwie auch interessant: Von den 8 Autoren - keine Frau darunter - im Alter zwischen 49 (Markschies) und 89 (Lüst) Jahren sind 5 Textwissenschaftler, nur einer (Markschies) ist unter 65 Jahren. Zweifel sind angebracht, dass diese Personen, jedenfalls was VroniPlag betrifft, sich wirklich näher mit diesem Wiki beschäftigt haben (und ebenso, dass sie VroniPlag für "ein Teil der scientific community" halten). Irgendeine öffentliche Reaktion, die auf diesen Text eingeht und deren Verfasser einlädt, sich die VroniPlag-Fälle und die Arbeitsweise hier mal näher anzusehen, wäre insofern wirklich keine schlechte Idee (immerhin wurde hier auch schon mal vor wenigen Tagen ein "Offener Brief" zu einem seltsamen Text in der Stuttgarter Zeitung erarbeitet). -- 92.223.52.37 13:49, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ---- Habe bisher nur den Eingangsbeitrag von Kreuzritter gelesen und beziehe mich darauf Ich würde die meisten Inhalte des Sz-Artikels selbst unterschreiben. Obwohl die Kritik im Artikel sehr zurückhaltend formuliert ist, meine ich aber die folgenden Punkte ausmachen zu können, denen ich mich nicht oder nur mit Einschränkungen anschließen mag: *1) "Immer neue Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Inhaber von Doktortiteln haben ein Klima des Verdachts und der Bedrohung erzeugt". *2) Die Plagiatsaufeckungen waren leider nötig, aber langsam muss mal gut sein. *3) Die Internetdokumentationen übernehmen eine Urteilshoheit. *4) Die Internetdokumentationen legen Maßstäbe fest, die von "DER WISSENSCHFT" nicht vertreten werden. "Die WISSENSCHAFT" muss ihre Normen selbst festlegen. *5) Die Internetdokumentationen berücksichtigen keine sonstigen Umstände außer Textähnlichkeiten, z.B. bleiben fachspezifische Unterschiede in den Ansprüchen und der Praxis unberücksichtigt. Der Neuheitswert kann so nicht beurteilt werden. Ich wende diese Kritikpunkte jetzt mal auf das VroniPlag Wiki an und antworte darauf. *Zu 1) Die Gefahr besteht. Allein die Tatsache, dass eine Textparallele auf einer Plagiatsplattform dokumentiert wird, beinhaltet implizit eine wertende Aussage, selbst wenn man vollständig auf Wertungen verzichtet. Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich für VP z.B. die 10%-Hürde für sinnvoll halte und der Meinung bin, man solle sich auf Publikationen mit erheblichen und klaren Plagiatsbefunden beschränken. Denn Werke mit solch großem Plagiatsanteil sind nach wie vor Ausnahmefälle. Das Aufkommen eines Generalverdachts oder die Gefahr der Diffamierung anhand von Bagatellverstößen bzw. die "Rentner-Falschparker-Problematik" kann so vermieden werden. *Zu 2) Eine Dissertation ist nichts, was heimlich in aller Stille geschrieben wird, und wo bloß keiner hereinschauen darf, weil Plagiate enthalten sein könnten. Einige der im Wiki untersuchten Werke sind sehr häufig zitiert. Wer sich wissenschaftlich mit einem Werk oder dem wissenschaftlichen Wirken des Autors befassen möchte, sollte die Möglichkeit haben, auf dokumentierte Plagiatsbefunde zurückgreifen zu können. Auch bei Werken, die kaum rezipiert werden, wäre die völlige Ablehnung solch öffentlicher Kritik eine Kapitulationserklärung und Zementierung alter Zustände, die den Sinn einer Dissertation in Frage stellten. Die Frage ist mMn nur, wie leicht die Informationen verfügbar sein müssen. In Bibliotheken und Datenbanken finden sich aber keine Einträge wie: "Achtung, nicht zitierbar, 50% Plagiatsanteil", und die Werke sind nach wie vor im Umlauf. Eine andere Frage ist, inwiefern auch weiterhin Bedarf besteht, Systemschwächen anhand von Plagiatsbefunden offenzulegen. Die Argumentationen in aktuellen Entscheidungen werfen jedoch Fragen auf. *Zu 3) Sehe ich nicht so. Die Deutungs- oder Urteilshoheit in Plagiatsfällen bleibt bei den Universitäten. *Zu 4) Wer ist "DIE WISSENSCHAFT". Wer gehört dazu? Ein Blick in viele Dissertationen zeigt, dass Gutachter in der Qualität sehr individuelle Maßstäbe anlegen. In Einzelfällen (hoffentlich eine sehr seltene Ausnahme) werden die Werke selbst vom Erstgutachter nur kleinen Bruchteilen gelesen (da bin ich mir sicher). Wie sollte „DIE WISSENSCHAFT“ zu Maßstäben gelangen, wenn diese nicht öffentlich diskutiert werden (von Wissenschaftlern und von Nichtwissenschaftlern)? Hierzu können Internetdokumentationen ihren Beitrag leisten. "DIE WISSENSCHAFT" kann sich auch nicht völlig abschotten vor Nichtwissenschaftlern, die die Bildung und Forschung mittragen. *5) Die anonym oder pseudonym erstellten Internetdokumentationen müssen sich nahe an Fakten, d.h. im Wesentlichen an Textähnlichkeiten orientieren. Andernfalls ließen sich Anonymität bzw. Pseudonymität nur schwer rechtfertigen. Deutlich darüber hinausgehende Bewertungen/Kritiken sollten nur unter dem eigenen Namen veröffentlicht werden oder müssen dem Leser überlassen bleiben. -Hood 14:27, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Greife mal kurz Punkt 4 heraus: Die Autoren gehen in 3 Schritten vor. Erster Definitionsschritt: Sie schreiben einzig der scientific community die Kompetenz zu, Regeln wissenschaftlicher Auseinandersetzung mit Sachverhalten (Wissenschaftsgegenständen) zu entwickeln sowie dann auch konsequenterweise deren Einhaltung zu organisieren. Sie geben in einem zweiten Definitionsschritt auch sofort eine klare Begrenzung an, wer das operationalisieren soll! Sie sehen in »der Gemeinschaft der Wissenschaftlerinnen und Wissenschaftler des betreffenden Faches« diese einzig legitimierte gesellschaftliche Gruppierung, d.h. die „scientific community“ wird in Fakultäten aufgegliedert. Der dritte Definitionsschritt: Als repräsentative Organe dieser fachspezifischen Gemeinschaften dienen nach Darstellung der Autoren nicht »ohne Grund … deshalb die Einrichtungen, in denen sich die Wissenschaft selbst organisiert (Universitäten, Fachgesellschaften, Akademien etc.), die die Kriterien formulieren fett/kr, deren Einhaltung für die von der Wissenschaft selbst gesetzten Ziele notwendig ist.« Man sieht, der Text ist völlig eindeutig. Egal ob die Autoren sich über irgendwelche Dinge geärgert hatten, „die Wissenschaft“ als „scientific Community“ wird einzig und allein auf fachspezifische interne Selbstorganisationen begrenzt. Da ist offensichtlich kein Platz vorgesehen für Plattformen zur Plagiatedokumentation à la VroniPlag. Das Selbstverständnis im VroniPlag, dazu zu gehören – zu einer fachspezifischen Organisation der Selbstverwaltung des jeweiligen Wissenschaftsbereiches ??? -, wird jene, die diese Grenzen im Gastbeitrag ziehen, kaum interessieren. Kreuzritter 00:06, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Völlig Unrecht haben die Autoren des Gastbeitrags damit natürlich auch nicht. Den unbedarften Leser mag bereits das Thema oder die Motivation einer Arbeit vor ein Rätsel stellen. Mit Plagiat kann aber jeder etwas anfangen. Je nach erbrachter Leistung mögen manche Plagiate in der Gesamtbetrachtung eher nebensächlich sein. Solch qualitative Beurteilungen werden im VroniPlag Wiki nicht vorgenommen, da diese, wie bereits gesagt, nicht anonym/pseudonym erfolgen sollten. Für den unbedarften VP-Leser mögen die dokumentierten Plagiate in unterschiedlichen Disziplinen jedoch gleich schwer wiegen, und gelegentliches Bashing (= "unwürdiges Spektakel"?) in Blog-Kommentaren bleibt nicht aus. Wer würde sich schon gerne von irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Leuten öffentlich kritisieren lassen? Vielleicht wären dann die Fragen: Wieviel Öffentlichkeit "verträgt" die Wissenschaft und wieviel Öffentlichkeit ist nötig? -Hood 07:58, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Vroniplag als Teil der Scientific Community? Wohl kaum. Was hier betrieben wird, ist keine Wissenschaft, es ist das einfache gegenüberstellen von Textstellen. Vroniplag ist nicht Teil der Scientific Community, es steht sozusagen draußen und kritisiert die Scientific Community dafür, dass sie Plagiate nicht entdeckt, es will Universitäten unter Druck setzen und beachtet werden. Mehr nicht. Es beobachtet die Scientific Community und weist auf ihre Fehler hin, es gehört aber nicht dazu, es spielt nur Kritiker. 85.214.137.82 11:03, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Mir gefällt der ursprüngliche Begriff der res publica literaria auch besser und für die spezifische Art der Teilnahme von VroniPlag am wissenschaftlichen Diskurs ist er sicherlich noch treffender. --82.113.121.143 11:22, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich wage zu behaupten, dass die meisten Mitarbeiter bei Vroniplag studiert und auch promoviert haben - die Autoren sind oder waren also durchaus Teil der "scientific community". Die im Artikel suggerierte Abgrenzung ist künstlich. ::93.208.50.99 12:15, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Die Mitarbeiter von Vroniplag mögen in ihren Funktionen an Universitäten, Instituten etc. Mitglieder der Scientific Community sein, in ihrer Funktion hier sind sie es nicht. Vroniplag ist nicht Teil der Scientific Community, das wird auch es auch nicht, weil hier promovierte Personen Texte vergleichen. Evtl. liegt hier auch ein Problem des Selbstverständnisses von Vroniplag. Trotz Anonymität (die ich nicht in Frage stellen möchte) gehen die Personen hier davon aus, dass man sie so akzeptiert, wie man sie z. B. im real life akzeptiert. Ihnen scheint nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sie hier einen andere Rolle haben, ihnen scheint auch nicht bewusst zu sein, wie Vroniplag von außen betrachtet aussieht. Das hier ist kein Institut, keine Fakultät, es ist ein Wiki, jeder kann rein theoretisch mitmachen, da kann man nicht den Anspruch erheben, dass das Wiki als Teil der Scientific Community angesehen wird, weil einige der Mitwirkenden es in ihrem realen Leben sind. Außerdem: Wo ist hier die Wissenschaft? Hier wird nur das kritisiert, was andere machen. 46.4.248.80 12:29, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::1. Ich verstehe Ihr Problem, "vroniplag" als Wiki ist tatsächlich keine Institution und sieht von außen tatsächlich amateurhaft aus. Aus diesem Grund würde ich persönlich es für gut halten, die Arbeit - z.B. im Rahmen einer Stiftung - zu institutionalisieren. Die geleistete inhaltliche Arbeit geht allerdings über alles vergleichbare in Deutschland hinaus. Kein Untersuchungsausschuss einer Fakultät leistet ähnliches oder möchte dies überhaupt tun. Von der Professionalität kann sich jeder durch Lektüre überzeugen. Die Unterscheidung zwischen der Arbeit eines Wissenschaftlers mit und ohne Pseudonym ist künstlich. ::::2. "Wo ist hier die Wissenschaft? Hier wird nur das kritisiert, was andere machen" - Genau das ist Wissenschaft! Jede Rezension für eine Zeitschrift oder Konferenz die ich als Wissenschaftler schreibe beinhaltet auch und gerade die Beurteilung korrekten wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens. Die inhaltliche Kritik folgt an zweiter Stelle. Ein Autor der sich bei Kollegen bedient wird von seriösen Verlagen für Jahre gesperrt. ::::93.208.50.99 12:48, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Lustig, IP 46.4.248.80, Sie stellen hier verschiedene Behauptungen über die Beiträger zu diesem Wiki auf und ziehen gleichzeitig den Geltungsanspruch der hier ansonsten so behaupteten Dinge grundsätzlich in Zweifel. Das nennt man üblicherweise einen performativen Widerspruch. KayH 13:10, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) p.s. Demnächst gerne mit Belegen für Ihre Aussagen zur "Außenbetrachtung von VroniPlag". Oder repräsentieren Sie DAS AUSSEN, wie die Unterzeichner des hier thematisierten SZ-Beitrages DIE WISSENSCHAFT repräsentieren? ::::Das „Wagnis“ von 93.208.50.99 und damit die argumentative Selbstgefährdung in Ehren :) Das Thema dieses Threads ist allerdings das Selbstverständnis der Aktiven im Wiki und die Außenansicht des Wikis, am Beispiel dieses Gastbeitrages. Und so bedauerlich es auch für VroniPlag sein mag und so konträr gegenüber dem Selbstverständnis, diese Autoren definieren die Zuständigkeit für Kriterien und Sanktionierung wissenschaftlichen Verhaltens nicht über die ‚Basis’, sondern über die Vertretungsorgane der Basis. Ist eigentlich auch kein Wunder, wenn man an die in der Online-Fassung mächtig herausgehobenen (z.T. ehemaligen) Standespositionen betrachtet. Wer mal da angekommen ist, muss wohl so denken. Diese Autoren würden wahrscheinlich 93.208.50.99 antworten: Mögen doch die bei VroniPlag mitarbeitenden, insoweit sie der scientific community (zumindest im Sinne der Basis) angehören, sich mit ihrer bürgerlichen Existenz namentlich in ihren jeweiligen Fachverbänden darauf hinwirken, dass ‚ihre’ Kriterien und überhaupt Vorstellungen sich durchsetzen. Es bleibt dabei: Als pseudonym auf einer Internet-Plattform an belastbaren Textvergleichen zur Überprüfung von Plagiatsverdacht Mitarbeitenden sind sie, jedenfalls nach Definition der Autoren, kein Teil der scientific community. 46.4.248.80 hat dies soeben mit seinen Worten beschrieben. Die Entgegnung von 93.208.50.99 hebt die Ausgrenzung von Internet-Community nicht auf. Sie ist emotional nachvollziehbar, wenn, wie hier angedeutet, jemand, der im ‚realen Leben’ als Wissenschaftler arbeitet, als anonymer Mitarbeiter in einem Wiki plötzlich nicht mehr als legitimes Mitglied der Wissenschaftsgemeinde angesehen wird. Das würden aber WiseWoman und ‚xx’ eben auch nicht, wenn sie sich nicht als Prof. Weber-Wulff und Prof. Dannemann und damit als legitimierte Mitglieder der Wissenschaftsgemeinde ‚geoutet’ hätten. Die Entgegnung geht auch insofern fehl, als Wissenschaftler, so sie im Diskurs veröffentlichen, kritisieren, rezensieren, an Konferenzen teilnehmen etc. dies niemals mit Maske tun könnten. Da gibt es sozusagen ein „Vermummungsverbot“. Was jedoch die weiteren Andeutungen angeht über die Eignung von VroniPlag, auch institutionell in den Wissenschaftsbetrieb eingeordnet zu werden, so ist dazu bereits Prof. Weber-Wulff bei der Anhörung im Bildungsausschuss mit einer solchen Anregung aufgetreten und hat ohne Namensnennung die notwendigen und hilfreichen Eigenschaften einer solchen Institution so beschrieben, als habe sie dabei VroniPlag vor Augen gehabt, ohne die Plattform namentlich in diesen Zusammenhang zu stellen. Genau da liegt doch der Punkt, warum ich die Auseinandersetzung mit diesem Gastbeitrag für wichtig halte. Auch nicht uninteressant ist, was 92.223.52.37 weiter oben deutlich machte: 5 der Autoren sind Textwissenschaftler. Diese Überrepräsentation soll wohl nicht verhehlen: Wir sind ausgewiesene Fachleute für das, was die Netzgemeinde da an Textstellenvergleichen anstellt. Wir wissen, wovon wir reden. Mächtig viel Imponiergehabe. Kreuzritter 13:42, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::"Und so bedauerlich es auch für VroniPlag sein mag". Suck. Da hast Du natürlich recht. Die personale Verkörperung DER WISSENSCHAFT hat in der SZ tatsächlich DIE WAHRHEIT verkündet. Wir machen also einfach den Laden hier dicht. Bringt ja nix. KayH 14:01, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::"Die Entgegnung geht auch insofern fehl, als Wissenschaftler, so sie im Diskurs veröffentlichen, kritisieren, rezensieren, an Konferenzen teilnehmen etc. dies niemals mit Maske tun könnten. Da gibt es sozusagen ein „Vermummungsverbot“." - Dies gilt gerade nicht für "peer review"-Verfahren, wie sie z.B. in den Natur- und Ingenieurswissenschaften üblich sind. Um Kungeleien zu minimieren sind hier die Gutachter und teilweise auch die Autoren anonym. Vroniplag sehe ich in dieser Tradition. :::::93.208.50.99 17:42, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wissenschaft? Hier? Wo im Zwei-Minuten-Takt Fragmente gesichtet werden? Ok, welchen wissenschaftlichen Anspruch hat Vroniplag? Welchen wissenschaftlichen Beitrag leistet Vroniplag? 85.214.137.82 17:35, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wie ich oben bereits schrieb: Jede Rezension einer Arbeit schliesst die Einordnung in den wissenschaftlichen Kontext und die Bewertung der Neuartigkeit der Arbeit ein. Vroniplag macht diese Bewertung durch sehr detaillierte Textvergleiche möglich. Dies ist der wissenschaftliche Beitrag. 93.208.50.99 17:42, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zur Lektüre empfohlen; geht in die gemeinte Richtung: Von Plagiaten und dem Fortschritt der Erkenntnis (Anatol Stefanowitsch) Kreuzritter 18:34, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ebenfalls lesenswert zum Thema: Betrug schadet der Wissenschaft, nicht seine Aufdeckung (Spektrum.de, Lars Fischer). -Hood 19:15, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC)